Landmarks
Holmie Tower pos: 100, 131, 225 After the divine Holmes did sunder the world anew from the raw elements of chaos, he saw fit to walk his new realm with a mortal avatar. So did it come to be that upon this land the first shelter came to be with the assistance of his two angels (both of which have since fallen from grace and been cast from his sight). It was here, too, that his grace Holmes did bestow life unto other Holmo-sapians before forgetting the secret to his own divine spark. It has only been through his miracles of teleportation and spontaneous creation - though rarely manifested they are given the loss of His great powers - that his children have gathered beneath him to dream of a future free of hunger, nudity and Creepers. Atrium, The Pos: 200, 65, 470 The site of our fellows' grand settlement upon their exodus from the original Holmie Tower, a sheer cliff provided the foundation for a subterranean citadel spanning the entire height of the stone spire. It is here the Holmo-sapians rest and recreate, their chambers linked by the grand oak Yggdrasil that encircles the central staircase, a path up to the glass observatory or a winding descent into their vast labyrinthe of mines. The very pinnacle of the Atrium will soon enough serve as the hanger for the Holmo-sapian's prototype airship, CNP Ascendancy. K K K (Konvenient Konveyancing cirkuit) pos: CNP Ascendancy pos: 250, 70, 500 Obelisk pos: 140, 100, 600 Long Hard Pulsating Phallic Very small balls. No one knows what it is for. Or where it came from. Skull Rock pos: 180, 80, 450 Sephiroth, born in the year of our Holmes 1991, an angel, fallen, possibly one winged, he did lead the divine Holmes into temptation. Into the world of the Nether. Wherein the divine Holmes did suffer no less than 12 deaths. Yet our lord, so powerful was his will that he pulled himself, scorched by tentically ghost monsters, from the Nether. He ordered that the fallen angel, Sephiroth(1991), should hew from the rock, using his unwieldy sword, a mark to ward others away lest they fall fowl of the writhing portal that lay within that wards mouth. Skygardia pos: UNKNOWN Nothing much is known about this mythical realm in the skies ever since Holmie himself forgot it existed. Note:- Some research has suggested that the word Skygardia is derived from the ancient Samskrit word Skieghardia. Roughly translated, SkieGhardia means 'Sky Garden'. THUNDER HAWK DOOM SLAYER When the Holmo-sapians were originally wrought they barely knew enough to construct crude structures of earth and mud. No better then were their advance into basic materials, with their projects lacking elegance and favouring a distinctly square framework. Such were their minds, capable only of thinking in straight lines! Providence would have it then, that the great prophet Kiwi would use his Holmie-granted sight to peer through space and time, conjuring forth knowledge and powers most alien. The Holmo-sapians originally had trouble fashioning tools, but now they conceived flight - what adventures await them in the heavens? Will they yet reclaim Holmies' sacred floating realm of Skygardia? The THUNDER HAWK DOOM SLAYER has yet to be completed. It is an airship of the Campervan class and is predicted to provide the services of transportation and spontaneous aerial combustion. Eternal Forest It is rumoured that Holmes originally drew the Holmo-sapiens from their treetop dwellings in the Eternal Forest. Fishermans Rest The Arc "And yea, through time and space did he come, a glimmering shadow of Holmes Starcraftian self, and he told the people of Holmies Tower they should refer to him by the name Arc. He gave to the people anceint drawings and instructed them to build of them, to construct a vessel beyond their dreams, a flying ship to ferry them to the promised land of Skygardia. Thusly, The Arc was born."